2013 Atlantic hurricane season (Ryne and HT)
The 2013 Atlantic hurricane season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. The season started on June 1 and will end on November 30; these dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time. Note: To anyone who edits this (as stated in the title), you can edit/contribute to this season if you'd like to. But don't- 1. Change the list of names as it's as it was when it was used during this year/season. 2. change the seasonal forecast. (I know it's probably not the same as it really was but it IS only hypothetical and it IS to give an idea of how active it could be) 3. If you want to use an Excessive Rating (6+)- just stay under a 220 mph (350 km/h) and 855 mbar Category-6. (especially since storms would be able to get any stronger than this till 2020-2030) 4. Change any storms that were already added or (And i know some of you do this) create a Depression that has a Storm Name (From the List) and say it was Originally a Storm before being downgraded later on.. Seasonal forecasts In Reality: This season originally saw 13 storms and only 2 hurricanes. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea On June 17, a tropical wave was noted for development just west of the Leeward Islands and was given a 70% chance for development over the next 5 days. On June 18 it developed enough convection and a well defined low level circulation to be designated Tropical Depression "One", it strengthened into a tropical storm late on June 18 and was given the name "Andrea". Andrea at first was a weak and disorganized tropical storm, it made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula as a 45 mph tropical storm on June 21, it weakened into a depression while over the Yucatan, however it reemerged into the Bay of Campeche and start rapidly intensifying into its peak strength of 65 mph, It then made landfall in the Mainland of Mexico at peak strength on June 22, it rapidly weakened and dissipated early the next day on June 23. Hurricane Barry A tropical wave moved into the Central Atlantic 1000 miles east of the Leeward Islands and was noted and was given a 80% chance of development over the next 5 days on June 29. On June 30 while 600 miles from the Leeward Islands it became Tropical Depression "Two" and 6 hours later became Tropical Storm "Barry". Barry didn't strengthen significantly until it was south of Bermuda on July 3 it then started rapidly intensifying from a 50 mph Tropical Storm to a 80 mph Hurricane and hit Bermuda at that strength it then approached Newfoundland on July 4 as it was starting to become extratropical, it became extratropical on July 5 just 4 hours after it made landfall in Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Chantal A tropical disturbance was noted in the far eastern Caribbean Sea on July 11, it was initially given a 40% chance of development after a increase in convection over the developing low level center. However on July 12 it gained enough convection and winds to immediately become Tropical Storm "Chantal", it slowly moved through the Caribbean slowly picking up a little intensity along the way it eventually made it to the Gulf of Mexico on July 15. It almost stalled in the Gulf of Mexico which weakened Chantal a little due to upwelling of cooler Sea Surface Temperatures, it then started moving on July 16 and made landfall in the Gulf Coast as a minimal 40 mph tropical storm, it quickly weakened and dissipated by early the next day while over Tennessee. Tropical Storm Dorian A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on July 18 and developed into Tropical Depression "Four" while still very close to Africa, it intensified further into a tropical storm and was named "Dorian", It strengthened only sightly to 45 mph before starting to succumb to dry air entrainment and increasing wind shear, by July 20 it weakened into a tropical depression as most of its convection dissipated. On July 21 it weakened into further into a remnant low which dissipated later that day. Hurricane Erin Erin formed in the Caribbean on August 1 directly as a tropical storm. Over the next few days it entered the Gulf of Mexico, it rapidly intensified into a hurricane. On August 5 it made landfall in the Gulf Coast, it rapidly weakened and dissipated the next day. Tropical Depression Six A tropical wave formed off the coast of Africa on August 3, by August 4 it gained enough convection and enough of a low level circulation to be designated Tropical Depression "Six". The environment was unfavorable for further strengthening. By August 6 it ran into increasing wind shear and it started weakening as it convection was being blown off, by August 7 it degenerated into a remnant low which dissipated the same day. Hurricane Fernand Subtropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Ingrid Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Melissa Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/06/2013 till:23/06/2013 color:TS text:Andrea from:30/06/2013 till:05/07/2013 color:C1 text:Barry from:12/07/2013 till:17/07/2013 color:TS text:Chantal from:18/07/2013 till:21/07/2013 color:TS text:Dorian from:01/08/2013 till:06/08/2013 color:C1 text:Erin from:04/08/2013 till:07/08/2013 color:TD text:Six barset:break from:14/08/2013 till:23/08/2013 color:C2 text:Fernand from:20/08/2013 till:24/08/2013 color:TS text:Gabrielle from:25/08/2013 till:02/09/2013 color:C3 text:Humberto from:31/08/2013 till:06/09/2013 color:C2 text:Ingrid from:06/09/2013 till:12/09/2013 color:C1 text:Jerry from:10/09/2013 till:30/09/2013 color:C5 text:Karen barset:break from:14/09/2013 till:19/09/2013 color:TS text:Lorenzo from:18/09/2013 till:20/09/2013 color:TD text:Fourteen from:21/09/2013 till:26/09/2013 color:C1 text:Melissa bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season totals. Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2013 season. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2013 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2013 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:CycloneRyne94